Reminisce, Rendezvous
by zephy-chan
Summary: Setsuna understands. He knows the risks. But this time, he has his reasons. Not to revenge, but to protect. Because when his time ends, he wants it to be the time where the world is in peace. And he will, in his own way. //One-shot//


**A Gundam 00 Fanfiction—**_**Rendezvous, Reminisce**_

Disclaimer: Come on, obviously. Nada.

Character(s): Setsuna F. Seiei/Lyle Dylandy

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort

A/N: Another ideas… I've been in a state like this. More ideas, more ideas, but in a way toooooooooooooooooooo lazy to update my multi chap fics. Forgive me. Now, seriously. Don't sue me. *run away before get killed*

* * *

Four months had already passed by.

Four months since Setsuna's encounter with Ali Al-Saachez and Ribbons Almark, but his wound from Ali's gunshot had not yet to have healed as it was supposed to be.

"You do understand your condition now, don't you, Setsuna?" asked Lockon one day when both of them were at the mobile suit storage bay, working with their respective Gundams.

Setsuna didn't answer for a moment before finally he heaved a deep sigh. "I do."

Lockon frowned at this. If there were things that he didn't like from the youngest Meister, then it was this.

"You know," Lockon put down his papers and placed himself at the edge of the Cherudim's cockpit. "The first time I met you, I thought you were interesting."

"Interesting?" repeated Setsuna, not looking at Lockon, but keeping his eyes on 00's monitor.

"Yeah, interesting," Lockon corrected, smiling a bit. "At that time… you were a very interesting person to me. Your gaze was the piercing one, yet I could see your kindness there. Your determination, your strong will of justice."

"Did it bother you?" Setsuna asked, finally turning away from his tasks, looking at Lockon.

"No," Lockon shrugged, chuckling at the young man's bluntness. "In fact, I found it was… well, attracting me."

"I still don't understand why you are talking like that all in sudden," said Setsuna flatly. Lockon stared at Setsuna firmly and this made the raven-haired Meister blinked in slight surprise.

"I just want to tell you," Lockon's voice was deep and low, "don't be so reckless, Setsuna. Because when you were under Marina's care, you knew very well that you didn't receive any cell regeneration treatment and Anew believes that this was the cause in the first place that your cellular degeneration is spreading in an unbelievable speed. You are in a malignant state; you heard what Anew told you. Should you put your self in another injuries and roaming around the GN false particle, you—"

"I understand," Setsuna interrupted, and somehow, his tone was very soft. Lockon stopped at this and he saw a glint of sadness on Setsuna's eyes, startled. "I understand."

"So?" Lockon demanded, arching a brow. "Are you still insisting in pursuing that bastard?"

"Change," said Setsuna calmly, returning to his jobs. "Your brother told me to change for him."

"What do you…?" Lockon's voice trailed off into the thin air, completely confused.

"Yes, I still insist to get the head of Ali Al-Saachez," Setsuna answered casually. "Yet, I have changed my reasons why should I kill him."

Lockon stayed silent, waiting for Setsuna to continue. He had to admit that he was curious.

"If I let him go, the world will not change. He won't change his intentions. I won't let him exist because if I do, this world… will be still on the hands of the evils."

Lockon's eyes widened.

"So," Setsuna hopped out from 00's cockpit, "I won't place myself in any harm though. There are still lots of things that I should accomplish to make the new, peace world."

"Your last encounter with him had made you understand, I see," Lockon stated plainly.

"In a way, yes, it did." Setsuna shrugged.

"You know, you remind me of my brother so much."

Setsuna offered a thin smile. "Do I?"

Lockon smirked. "You resemble him in lot of things, but in different ways."

Setsuna looked at Lockon with bright eyes. "I know. But that was because I'm not stupid."

"Is it a praise?" Lockon laughed softly.

"No, I'm telling the truth." Setsuna shook his head. "When my time ends… it was when the world will be in peace."

"Hey, what are you—" Lockon gasped and got up abruptly, narrowing his eyes.

"My time will end," Setsuna muttered, "it will, and so will yours and the others. Until that time comes… I will embody with Gundam, and I will protect… protect through my own will. I can't die now… not yet."

And with that, Setsuna jumped off from 00 and left Lockon in shock without another words.

"What was that…?" Lockon murmured, clenching his fist. "Yeah… like I'm going to believe that… you won't get yourself in any harm but in the end you will… I know what you are going to say, for the sake for this world… well, I'm not stupid, Setsuna."

Lockon too hopped off from the Cherudim, returning to the lounge. He would have his eyes on Setsuna.

But Lockon knew that in the end, everything will be settled down with the sacrifices that cost them too much. The sacrifice did never know.

Until that time, Lockon would surely make sure that Setsuna wouldn't do anything reckless.

_Damn it_, Lockon gritted his teeth. _Damn it!_

* * *

reviews would be much appreciated. thanks for reading. leave what you think and tell me if you do want a sequel.

zephy


End file.
